Over and Over
by BloodTwins
Summary: Tras haber ganado la batalla por el Apocalipsis, Kamui posee la llave para cambiar su propio destino, incluyendo el del Sumeragi, cambiando no sólo su camino, sino también... KamuixSubaru/FuumaxKamui/SubaruxSeishirou/ Yaoi/AU
1. Let the flames begin

**Editado el 28/Abril/2012**

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado del manga de "X". Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a Subaru, gracias por devolverme mis fuerzas para escribir._

_Destiny is unchangeable  
Let's go to an unknown country  
I want to protect you  
Just with that wish alone  
In this pitch-black world  
Until the moment when light overflows_

**Stories  
Code Geass OST**

Capítulo 1  
Let the flames begin

"_No existe un camino que traiga felicidad a todos por igual"_

Subaru Sumeragi esperaba a las afueras del edificio. La lluvia mojaba sus botas con rapidez hasta el punto de casi sentir la frialdad en sus pies, más no le importaba. Con disimilo, sacó un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Miraba indiferente hacia los automóviles que iban como locos por las concurridas calles de Tokyo. El estar ahí lo hacía sentir igual de vacío que las personas de su alrededor. Seres cuyo único interés era cruzar la calle sin perder de vista las pantallas de sus celulares. Un comportamiento demasiado ajeno para el ojiverde.

Tres años transcurrieron desde la batalla final por el futuro de la Tierra. A pesar del número de sacrificios, las personas eran igual o incluso peor. Destruyendo no sólo lo que los rodeaba sino hasta entre ellos con el fin de obtener poder y alcanzar la "felicidad" privando al otro de su libertad. Confundían amor por posesión y alegría por placer. Simples definiciones de la vida eran una complicación para su existencia. También surgían cada vez más manifestaciones en los títulos de los periódicos. Aparecían más guerras sin sentido conforme cambiaban de silla los políticos. ¿De qué sirvió salvar al mundo? Ahora la gente sólo hablaba sobre cosas innecesarias. ¿Hasta cuál punto estaban para depender sólo de eso? Ignorando incluso su propia alma, anhelos y deseos…

Inhaló del cigarro y expulsó una nube de humo lentamente. Nadie podría responder a sus innumerables dudas. Siquiera un experto en semiótica. Era imposible definir la verdadera naturaleza del hombre indiferente…

Una mano salió de la nada y le arrebató el cigarro -su principal fuente de tranquilidad. Aquél indiferente rostro, tan dulce e inocente que no cambió con los años, expresó un notable enojo. Buscó al causante y lo hizo en menos tiempo de lo esperado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se encontraron de cerca con un par de ojos amatistas. Un ligero rubor apareció en sus mejillas y su rostro denotó la sorpresa al reconocer al secuestrador de su cigarro. Frente a él estaba el causante de su desesperación y el ex dueño del destino. El legendario - y ahora popular- Kamui.

El tiempo favoreció al líder de los dragones del cielo. Ya no era el adolescente que mostraba una mirada ruda ante cualquiera que se cruzará en su camino. Ahora su semblante era tranquilo. Un nuevo cuerpo apareció en él; era de la misma altura que Subaru, sus rasgos estaban más marcados y su cabello rebelde creció. Sin embargo su mirada escondía las cicatrices de su pasado. Kamui elevó el cigarro a la altura de su pecho -con la misma delicadeza y gracia que acostumbraba mostrar- y arqueó una ceja sin despegar su atención sobre él.

"¿De nuevo fumando?"-preguntó con tranquilidad, permaneciendo firme y dirigió su mirada hacia el cigarro. De pronto sus ojos se dilataron ligeramente provocando que el fuego se extinguiera. Localizó un bote de basura y arrojó el cigarro hacia el contenedor.

"Harás lo que sea para quitarme el vicio ¿cierto?"-respondió Subaru con ironía.

"Exacto así que esfuérzate más para que no te encuentre fumando"

Ambas miradas se cruzaron nuevamente. Era irónico. A pesar que Subaru era mayor, Kamui era el único al que obedecía. Probablemente el tiempo había contribuido a ese resultado. El ojo amatista le entregó una bolsa llena de comida al ojiverde, Subaru apenas logró sostenerla a tiempo y apoyarla en su pecho. Odiaba cuando lo sorprendían con algo. A veces deseaba imitarlo e intentar asustarle. Aunque sus intentos fallaban constantemente ya que _eran demasiado obvios. _Sin poder reprocharle nada, notó que Kamui ya había cruzado la calle. Subaru se apresuró en seguirlo esquivando varias personas en el camino.

Cruzaron el mar de gente y en pocos minutos llegaron a su departamento sencillo. Uno de los tantos edificios construidos tras la batalla de los dragones. Entraron en él procurando no mojar su hogar. La rutina se hizo presente, Subaru se dirigió a la cocina, dejó la bolsa de comida en la mesa e inició con la preparación de la cena. Mientras que Kamui se fue directo al baño para tomarse una ducha. El sonido del agua se hizo presente en todo el sitio.

Dos meses ya habían cumplido viviendo juntos. No eran por razones románticas ni nada de lo que imaginaba la gente, simplemente se hacían compañía pero resultaba difícil explicarlo a los demás. A pesar de ello, no habían tenido una conversación profunda sobre sus vidas o algo más allá de salir a comprar. Sea como fuera, Subaru deseaba conocerlo mejor. Tal vez él sería con la única persona que merecía la pena compartir su persona y hablar sin ser juzgado. Después de todo, tenían heridas similares y, por lo tanto, acciones similares. Tres años transcurrieron pero las cicatrices del Sumeragi aún no sanaban. Tal vez por eso quería conocer más a fondo a Kamui porque su vida era parecida a la suya… sólo tal vez.

Su monólogo interno fue interrumpido al escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Giró su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina y distinguió al joven amatista. Cuando él entró, con aquella paciencia estable, no pudo evitar percibir una cálida sensación dentro de su ser. Kamui sólo traía puesto un pantalón negro y una corbata desatada del mismo color alrededor de su cuello. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas del ojiverde. Trató de mirar hacia otro lugar, tratando de distraer los pensamientos que invadían su mente pero le resultaba imposible. Sus ojos se posaron en su pecho desnudo, lo recorrió completamente hasta posarlos en su cabello mojado- un instrumento que lo hacia más atractivo. Meneó la cabeza ligeramente y se concentró por tercera vez en la comida. Añadió sal… giró nuevamente hacia él para contemplar cómo se sentaba, con esa tranquilidad que le gustaba. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Distrajo su atención añadiendo los últimos toques al platillo.

"¿Te ayudo?"

Subaru por poco y tiró todo el platillo al escuchar la voz de Kamui a su lado. Negó con la cabeza rápidamente mientras decía algunas incoherencias que lo ayudaban a distraerse. Lo único que podía hacer era invitarlo a tomar asiento.

* * *

La cena fue rápida y el silencio monótono apareció. Subaru se tranquilizó pero en ningún minuto pudo apartar su mirada sobre él. Su recién atuendo no le ayudaba mucho. De pronto Kamui se levantó, recogió su plato y lo dejó a un lado del fregadero. Dio media vuelta y descolgó una camisa blanca que estaba en la puerta del baño.

"Saldré un momento -expresó mientras se ponía la camisa y se ajustaba la corbata-Regresaré pronto."

"Procura no herirte"

"Es lo mejor que sé hacer"

Con esas palabras, Kamui atravesó la puerta y salió. Subaru estaba acostumbrado a que saliera siempre antes del anochecer y volvía entrada la noche. No sabía a dónde iba ni qué hacia y no tenía porqué involucrarse. No tenía motivos para involucrarse en vidas ajenas de la misma forma que nadie husmeaba su pasado.

Al terminar de limpiar la cocina, se sentó en un sillón y se recostó cómodamente. Las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban sin cesar las ventanas, trayendo una cálida melodía. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana y notó que la luna aparecía en el cielo oscuro. Poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron, perdiendo la conciencia, quedándose dormido.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La luna nacía lentamente entre las nubes. Kamui caminaba entre las personas. De vez en cuando su mirada se cruzaba con la de alguna joven que se interesaba en conocerle. Dio vuelta en un pasillo oscuro. El olor a humo y urbanización se convirtió en humedad y suciedad. Asegurándose que nadie lo seguía, corrió a toda velocidad por el pasillo, saltando sobre los muros que impedían su camino. Las calles se veían diminutas desde la altura en la que estaba. Descendió en un parque solitario. Tenía varios juegos infantiles y estaba cubierto por un anillo de árboles. La oscuridad provocaba tener una visión aterradora del lugar. El viento sopló sobre sus mechones negros, haciéndolos ligeramente hacia atrás… Añoraba aquéllos tiempos cuando había jugado en aquél parque con Kotori y con Fuma. Nostalgia, melancolía, decepción, muchas sensaciones nublaban su mente. Ambos hermanos habían sido víctimas del destino. Si tan sólo las cosas no hubieran resultado de esa manera…

En la lejanía, logró escuchar el murmullo de pasos aproximándose hacia él. Había llegado a tiempo. Guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se enderezó, mostrando total seguridad. Materializándose entre los arbustos un grupo de hombres, vestidos de traje y gafas oscuras, caminaron hacia él con paso decidido.

"Buenas noches caballeros"-dijo con elegancia y rudeza Kamui.

Nadie le respondió, no le sorprendía, sabía la clase de personas que eran. Su experiencia al fin le estaba dando beneficios. Notó que, poco a poco, el grupo se acomodaba estratégicamente alrededor de él. Aunque sabía sus movimiento debía fingir indiferencia.

"No me gusta andar con rodeos así que iré al grano -continuó sin vacilar Kamui- Sé quienes son ustedes y a quién buscan"

Un hombre alto se distinguió del grupo, seguramente se trataba del líder.

"Eso nos facilita las cosas -respondió el líder con seriedad- ¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

"Mi identidad no les incumbe, sólo mi deseo"-añadió Kamui sin vacilar.

"Tú debes ser Kamui"-concluyó el líder.

Al escuchar aquél nombre, varios de los hombres retrocedieron, cómo si de una maldición se tratara.

"Me alegra que me conozcan, así evitaré presentaciones. Se los diré sólo una vez: Consigan otro líder."

"¿Crees que es de nuestro agrado que un Sumeragi haya ocupado el puesto del _Sakurazukamori_? -preguntó el líder con ironía- Pero esa es la costumbre y no cambiaremos de idea"

De pronto una brisa fuerte nació de la nada, haciendo que los hombres se tambalearán y perdieran el equilibrio. Las luces de los postes de luz se encendían y apagaban rápidamente. El líder se sujetó al tronco de un árbol para no caer. Definitivamente él era Kamui; el único que no había caído, en su alrededor tenía un aura destructiva, varios rayos salían de su cuerpo y su mirada había cambiado. Sus ojos penetrantes se posaron sobre los suyos, causando que sintiera miedo por primera vez en su vida. El viento desapareció y las luces volvieron a la normalidad.

"Evítenme ensuciar mi traje señores y márchense"-declaró Kamui recuperando sus ojos amatistas.

El sonar de un beeper resonó en aquél escenario no tan ordinario.

"Nos iremos ya que hemos cumplido con nuestro objetivo aquí- declaró el líder. Hizo un movimiento que provocó que los hombres se colocarán alrededor de Kamui.-Después de todo _el señor Seishirou_ ya esta con él"

Las pupilas de Kamui se abrieron completamente al escuchar aquél nombre. Sin embargo la sorpresa duró sólo unos segundos y comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

"¿Sabían que un muerto no puede volver a la vida?"-añadió Kamui con ironía.

"No estoy hablando del Seishirou de _este_ mundo"-declaró con una sonrisa el líder.

Nuevamente, sus ojos amatista se abrieron como plato, gracias a la total sorpresa de sus palabras. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? Si eso era cierto… entonces Subaru estaba en extremo peligro. Tenía que volver al departamento lo antes posible. De pronto, varios hombres lo sujetaron con fuerza. Era claro que no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente.

Al parecer iba a tomarle más tiempo del deseado salir de ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Subaru descansaba aún sobre el sillón. En realidad nunca se había tomado un tiempo para relajarse. Pasados unos momentos, se dejó caer en la inconciencia del sueño. Aún así una caricia le hizo recobrar la conciencia. Una mano fría recorría su mejilla lentamente bajando hasta llegar a su barbilla. Al instante su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, despertando poco a poco de su sueño. Su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

"¿Kamui?" – comentó en su breve susurro.

Inmediatamente notó que aquella mano detuvo su caricia.

"¿Tan pronto me has reemplazado… querido Subaru"?

Aquella voz… aquella sensación. No era posible. Subaru abrió los ojos. Si aquello era un sueño se había permitido llegar demasiado lejos. La silueta de aquél hombre permanecía frente a él. Imposible. Quizás era un engaño de su propia mente. Subaru trató de incorporarse inmediatamente.

"¿Confundido?"-mencionó aquél que se encontraba parado frente a él, con aquella sonrisa característica que recordaba a la perfección.

_Esa sonrisa_, no había duda. Era la de Seishirou.

Su interior parecía consumirse del coraje al escuchar su voz. Algo demasiado doloroso. ¿Cuándo es que se había permitido convertirse en alguien tan débil para herirse de aquél modo? No, sin duda nunca fue esa clase de personas. Le dirigió una mirada de rotundo desprecio y con un brusco movimiento buscó la forma de golpearlo. De antemano, sabía que él más que nadie podía predecir sus movimientos pero aquello era una farsa. Terminaría lo que en un principio jamás debió dejar empezar.

Tan pronto Subaru levantó su mano, fue sometida por la de Seishirou. El sentir de nuevo su mano... ¿Realmente se trataba de él? La sorpresa denotó ahora más que nada su semblante. Después de todo, era estúpido pensar que no lo reconocería.

Seishirou le dedicó una gentil sonrisa. Inclusive parecía divertirle la situación. Como siempre, las reacciones de Subaru parecían seducirle. Aprovechando la conmoción, con su otra mano sujetó de igual forma la del Sumeragi haciendo que su cuerpo se acercará al suyo. Acercó sus labios a su oído y en un susurro comenzó a hablarle.

"Permíteme que te lo explique todo" –dijo con aquel tono que tanto le gustaba usar en él.

Subaru se estremeció un poco, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo poco a poco se tensaba. Era demasiado para él. Si bien, aquella situación hubiera ocurrido tiempo atrás, sin duda hubiera permanecido quieto pero él ya no era el mismo, aquél que se permitía herir y pretendía olvidar. Ya no. Inmediatamente intentó forcejear para safarze de aquellas manos pero a pesar del esfuerzo, resultaba en vano.

"A pesar que el tiempo pase… tú nunca pareces cambiar ¿no es así?" –Continuó susurrándole al oído con el mismo tono de voz.- "Kawaii (1)…" –Al decir estas últimas palabras, Subaru no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido. De nuevo, y a pesar del esfuerzo invertido, había caído de nuevo.

"_Over and Over"_

Seishirou sonrió complacido tras escucharlo. Parecía complacerle saber que aún tenía poder sobre él. Con sus brazos rodeó más a Subaru, procurando que sus manos siguieran sometidas, dio un paso adelante aprovechando que el sillón se encontraba detrás de Subaru. Con el peso de su cuerpo hizo que Subaru cayera sobre el sillón y así colocar el suyo sobre él. Subaru continuaba pasmado. Seishirou continuó susurrándole al oído… haciendo que no pudiera pensar.

"Te explicare todo… pero antes de eso…" –Seishiro movió sus labios lentamente desde el oído del ojiverde hasta su barbilla, sutilmente acercándolos a los de Subaru…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Cómo fue que Kamui sabía sobre aquellos hombres?, ¿en verdad era Seishirou a quien Subaru había visto?, ¿cómo fue que Kamui y Subaru volvieron a reencontrarse? Espera el siguiente capítulo. **

**Diccionario.  
(1) Kawaii: Lindo o Tierno. **

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

_Kamui_: Después de intensas pláticas en el msn, muchos debates y largas horas en el teléfono hemos traído esta historia. ¡Kamui y Subaru son lo mejor! Lo malo es que muchos niegan su amor porque "tienen una relación como de hermanos" pero si analizamos muy bien las cosas, algo que hicimos con este fic, podemos ver que hacen la pareja perfecta. Los animes como Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, XXX/Holic, los ovas de Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, Tokyo Babylon y X/1999 están involucrados en este fic. Agradezco infinitamente a Subaru por el gran esfuerzo que dio para este capítulo, recuerda, te debo un deseo.

_Subaru_: Tras dadas de lata al seme, y tras no tener nada que hacer (o si tener que hacer por no quererlo hacer xD) he aquí el resultado. Espero que os guste el fic ya que ponemos nuestro cariño, alma y mente en ello. ¿Con qué motivo? Más que nada para compartir con todos ustedes nuestra pareja favorita: **Kamui y Subaru**. –w- ¿Qué? ¿Qué no son pareja? Ahh! (dilatando sus pupilas) veamos si después de esto siguen con esa misma idea..  
Kamui: ehem! Subaru.

Subaru: ./.! ¡Gomen! Me emocione n/n Les recomiendo que abran su mente (y su corazón xD) y tras un rato de reflexión, ustedes mismos creo que serán capaces de darnos inclusive la respuesta.

**¿Cómo inició todo? **

_Kamui_: Cuando terminé de leer el manga de Tokyo Babylon me quedé muy traumada… tras eso miré los ovas de Tokyo Revelations y cuando descubrí que Kamui y Subaru estaban ahí… por poco y me morí de la alegría. De inmediato busqué el manga y anime de X y me quedé con ganas de ver algo más de la pareja porque han dejado mucha información suelta que uno puede combinar y así nació la historia. La música, una vez más, influyó demasiado en este fic, sobretodo con el título de la canción de Over and Over de Tree Days Grace.

_Subaru_: er… ¿Enserio quieren que les explique como inició todo? Kamui… ./. Esta bien que aún no llevemos el año de hacer el pacto, demo, ya ha pasado toda una vida desde entonces xD creo que si escribo eso terminaría escribiendo toda una novela. Bueno, resumiré. Efectivamente todo el trauma resultó después de leer Tokio Babylon. Obviamente lo de Seishirou me dejó pasmada (no por nada soy Subaru) y sin duda X/1999 es una de las mejores (sino es que la más) obras de CLAMP (me quito el sombrero… er…bueno… ¿Capa? ante ellas xD) Sin duda, mi vicio eterno es el pensar y buscar el porqué de las cosas. Bla bla para no aburrirlos, el chiste es que tras analizar las obras de CLAMP descubrimos que había bastantes huecos legales, en los cuales vimos, podíamos aprovechar n_n. en cuanto música… Vida eterna a Yuki Kajiura! 8D

**Over and Over  
**_I'll keep on wasting all my time_


	2. Get out alive

**Editado el 1/Mayo/2012 **

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "X". Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a las personas que nos han apoyado con sus reviews._

_How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
_**Decode  
Paramore  
**

Capítulo 2  
Get out alive

"_Quiero creer que esto en verdad podrá salvarme"  
_

El ex líder de los dragones corría ágilmente en medio de la noche saltando entre los edificios y esperando llegar lo más rápido posible a su destino. Mientras corría, su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de las punzadas de dolor que las heridas le habían marcado pero no le importaba ya que debía llegar en cuanto antes a su departamento.

Esa bola de inútiles se atrevió a convertirse en carnada para distraerlo. Se había deshecho de ellos con facilidad. Sin embargo ¿por qué no se dio cuenta de ese movimiento? Si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, tal vez las cosas no se habrían presentado de esa manera. De nada serviría quejarse. Tan sólo pensaba en llegar antes que _él… _

Al fin, logró divisar el edificio de su departamento. Corrió con mayor rapidez por el techo de una casa para tomar impulso y saltó hacia la ventana de su hogar. Aterrizó perfectamente en su objetivo y, sin pensarlo más, se dispuso a entrar. Sus ojos se dilataron provocando que el cristal de la ventana se rompiera. Varios pedazos de cristal fueron disparados en todas direcciones al momento en que entraba al lugar.

Ingresó a la sala. De inmediato, buscó algún indicio paranormal. Las pupilas de Kamui se abrieron completamente al identificar a _esa_ persona y lo primero que logró ver… no le agrado del todo.

El hombre que dio por muerto y que trató de sepultar en sus recuerdos yacía en el sillón de su sala sobre un Subaru completamente confundido y agitado. La mirada de aquél hombre se posó sobre la suya al notar su presencia. Su arrogante mirar y su inquebrantable confianza eran tan sólo varios elementos que odiaba en él. Lo odiaba como a ningún otro.

En aquél momento los pensamientos distantes de Subaru lo hicieron regresar. Dándose cuenta que la situación comenzaba a implicarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kamui en ese lugar? El rostro de dos personas que se mostraban odio estaba frente a sus ojos. Personas con las que había pasado, al menos, un instante de su vida.

La mirada de Seishirou regresó inmediatamente a él, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Kamui. Sus ojos sometieron de nuevo a los de Subaru, haciendo que éste se perdiera en un sueño letárgico. Poco a poco, el eco del pasado que aquellos ojos infundían en él lo envolvía. Lentamente… consumiendo cualquier pensamiento; asfixiándole su presente. Sin poder despegar su mirada, un pánico nacía en su interior, haciendo apresurar su respiración; era incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna y los pensamientos claros del presente se desvanecían. Los ojos de Seishirou estaban completamente fijos en él como cual serpiente antes de devorar a su presa.

Kamui comprendió las intenciones del Sakurazukamori. ¿Acaso tenía planeado…? Una gran furia nació desde lo más profundo de su ser. Un campo de energía parecía formarse alrededor de su cuerpo. De pronto, las luces del lugar e incluso la televisión comenzaron a encenderse y apagarse rápidamente. El edificio comenzó a temblar ligeramente, provocando que varias cosas de la sala se cayeran al suelo. Esto puso alerta al Sakurazukamori que de inmediato envolvió más al Sumeragi.

Mientras el lugar era sometido ante el poder de Kamui, Seishirou se puso en pie, trayendo consigo a Subaru y lo envolvió en un abrazo bastante comprometedor. La ira de Kamui se incrementó al tiempo que notaba esa sonrisa ambigua que surcaba el rostro del Sakurazukamori.

"Lo siento -dijo Seishirou con absoluta tranquilidad- Pero llegué antes que tú"

"Kisama (1)-espetó con odio Kamui- no te atrevas a comparar esto como un juego"

"Eres alguien que dice cosas muy divertidas"

"Sé lo que deseas -le contestó Kamui- Hoy no lo conseguirás"

El pasado acosaba la mente de Subaru cada momento que pasaba. El sentimiento de _deja vú_ empezaba a marearle pero no lo suficiente para no percatarse de lo que acontecía a su alrededor. La escena le parecía tan poco racional que dudaba que fuese real sino fuera por aquellos brazos que aún lo mantenían aprisionados.

En su mente divagan recuerdos y de nuevo parecía sentirse pequeño y vulnerable a "los encantos" de aquella persona pero por más parecida que fuera la sensación, el presente no parecía cambiar. Ahora, tenía frente a sí, una persona ajena al pasado. Una persona que ahora abarcaba su presente: Kamui. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cada uno parecía estar a la expectativa del primer movimiento de alguno de ellos.

"Sólo tomaré lo que me corresponde y me iré. ¿De acuerdo? Así será mejor para todos" -continuó Seishirou.

Kamui clavó su peligrosa mirada sobre él. Sus dientes se cerraban con tal fuerza que era imposible no escuchar su sonido.

"Creo que ese fue un no de tú parte ¿cierto?"-añadió Seishirou ante los movimientos de Kamui. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"No Sakurazukamori. -pronunció lentamente Kamui, con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro- Esto es un adiós"

Aquellas palabras habían desconcertado a Seishirou por completo. Un signo que Kamui notó y aprovechó. De pronto, la mirada de Kamui había cambiado. Sus ojos se volvieron color dorados. Mosaicos y azulejos empezaron a desmoronarse, dejando entrever grietas y hendiduras profundas, que más tarde marcarían trazos circulares en partes de la infraestructura del edificio. Extendió sus manos con rapidez lanzando una onda expansiva que le pegó directamente al asesino. En un intento por no caer, Seishirou soltó a Subaru y se estabilizó. Aquello bastó para sacar al Sumeragi del trance, dejándolo ahora en un estado de shock mayor.

"Parece ser que te has…"-pronunció Seishirou con sutileza.

Sin embargo su oración no pudo concluir ya que algo mantenía oprimido con fuerza su cuello. Un par de ojos dorados relucientes nublaron su vista en cuestión de segundos, sorprendiéndose al notar que se trataba de Kamui. El ojiverde estaba atónito al notar la reacción del ex líder.

"Tú… te has vuelto más fuerte…"-logró decir Seishirou con el poco aire que tenía.

Al momento en que Seishirou intentaba ponerse de pie, una sensación extraña invadió el lugar. El cuerpo de Kamui parecía entonar un aura extraña, le costaba mantenerse de pie y no era por las heridas. Kamui retrocedió al momento que unas garras se desplegaban en sus manos. La mirada de tanto como Seishirou y Subaru se encontraban fijas en él a la expectativa de lo que haría.

_Ojos dorados resplandecientes._

Las garras desplegadas empezaban a hacer fuerza contra el suelo haciendo grandes perforaciones en él. La respiración de Kamui se había acelerado notablemente. Su pecho se acrecentaba y descendía a un ritmo considerable. De pronto, su mirada serena fue contrastada por una sombría y de verdadera furia.

"¿Pero qué demo…?" –Por primera vez, los ojos del Sakurazukamori se habían dilatados a causa de sorpresa.

Kamui empezaba a perder el equilibrio pero lograba estar de pie. El aura extraña que se formaba alrededor de él empezaba a tener forma. Una extraña luz encandiló a todos, haciendo que apartaran su vista de Kamui. Tras unos momentos, la onda expansiva de energía pareció detenerse. Aquello le produjo a Subaru un vago recuerdo muy conocido. ¿Acaso era… una Kekkai? La idea parecía una afirmación que una interrogación. Kamui había desplegado una Kekkai. _Su_ Kekkai.

La extraña luz se extinguió y el ambiente parecía haberse normalizado. Sin embargo Subaru no pudo evitar asombrarse al abrir los ojos. Aquél lugar parecía ser un recuerdo más que algo real. Se encontraba de pie en una piedra que colgaba del vacío. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. De pronto, pétalos de cerezo empezaron a caer. Aquél símbolo había más que confirmado su idea vaga. Estaba dentro de una ilusión y sólo conocía una persona capaz de crearlas. Se trataba de la misma que lo había llevado ahí años atrás… A pesar de ello, sabía que se encontraban dentro de la Kekkai de Kamui ya que se podía ver con claridad sus terminaciones.

No tardó mucho en saber que no estaba solo. A unos cuantos metros lejos de él, Seishirou y Kamui permanecían de pie, sin apartarse la mirada, atentos ante cualquier oportunidad para atacar. Se dirigió hacia ellos saltando entre las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino. Sólo él conocía el verdadero poder del Sakurazukamori y si el ojo amatista se descuidaba, podría costarle ese error muy caro. Aterrizó en una piedra cercana y alzó el rostro, listo para atacar. Sin embargo… una nueva escena lo desconcertó.

Kamui estaba sujeto con una mano en la orilla de una piedra, quedando en peligro de caer a un vacío sin fin. Mientras que el Sakurazukamori estaba muy cerca de él totalmente a salvo. En cuanto los ojos de Subaru encontraron de nuevo el cuerpo de Kamui, algo le hizo detenerse. La extraña aura aún se percibía alrededor del cuerpo de Shirou pero algo definitivamente cambió. Un rostro menor al Kamui que conocía miraba fijamente al Sakurazukamori. Un rostro conocido y lleno de dolor.

"Nunca olvides con quién estás tratando, Kamui."-dijo Seishirou.

Gracias a la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo, Subaru se dirigió hacia ellos. No permitiría ver cómo otro ser querido moría bajo las manos de aquél asesino. Kamui seguía luchando para sujetarse a la orilla. Seishirou se acercó más a él y colocó su pie en una mano del dueño de la tierra.

"Es una verdadera lástima que tanto poder se desperdicie de esta manera"-prosiguió Seishirou.

La mirada de Subaru detonó sorpresa y desprecio al escuchar eso. En él crecía un deseo de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de proteger la de Kamui. Se encontraba dispuesto a lanzarse a la acción cuando de pronto algo le hizo detenerse en seco.

A pesar de la situación, el rostro de Kamui no mostraba temor, más bien mostraba una sonrisa inusual y ambigua. Kamui alzó la mirada y la clavó en Seishirou. De pronto, otra luz cegó todo el lugar en un instante. Cuando esta se hubo desvanecido, el lugar se vio invadido de pétalos de cerezo alrededor. Los ojos de Subaru se abrieron, mostrando pánico y terror por pensar lo ocurrido. Con una última esperanza, buscó desesperadamente cualquier indicio del Sakurazukamori pero la cantidad de pétalos nublaba cualquier imagen. Fue cuando alcanzó a distinguir una silueta que permanecía inmóvil mirando ante aquél precipicio. Sus ojos se entrecerraron, llenos de odio y resentimiento.

De nuevo él, el sujeto que más de una vez le quitó lo más importante de su vida volvía a robarle algo valioso. Ésta vez no le permitiría llegar a más. No podía permitirse convertir aquello en un ciclo sin fin. Se abrió paso a través del lugar al momento que los pétalos desaparecían. Subaru no podía creer lo que veía. Habían invertido papeles. El Sakurazukamori estaba sujeto a la orilla de la piedra mientras que Kamui estaba a salvo con el pie sobre la mano del asesino.

"Perdiste desde el momento en que me subestimaste"-pronunció Kamui con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Increíble. No sólo había deshecho la ilusión de Seishirou sino que encontró la manera de darle fin a todo. De una u otra manera Kamui consiguió regresarle la técnica al propio Seishirou. Subaru contempló atónito cómo Kamui hacía caer al Sakurazukamori a un abismo sin fondo. Una muerte segura. Desapareciendo cual ilusión…

La kekkai desapareció en el preciso momento que el Sakurazukamori se perdió de su vista. Kamui y Subaru se encontraban de nuevo en la habitación como si todo se hubiese tratado de un sueño. Y así lo hubiera creído de no ser por el Kamui que tenía frente a él.

Kamui parecía ocultar un profundo dolor. Se sujetaba la cabeza al tiempo en que su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Ligeros quejidos salían de sus labios que mordía para no dejar escapar su dolor. De pronto, cayó al suelo con el cuerpo totalmente rígido. ¿Acaso el Sakurazukamori le hizo algo? Kamui seguía sufriendo de dolor en silencio y lo sabía muy bien. Subaru no sabía si acercarse a él o no… en realidad siquiera sentía sus piernas, su mente no reaccionaba y más al notar su sufrimiento. De pronto, Kamui dejó de quejarse y su respiración se estabilizó. Pero… algo había diferente en él. Ya no sentía aquella poderosa esencia; había desaparecido de la nada.

Pese al gran esfuerzo que la batalla le había costado, Kamui logró levantarse del suelo. Su ropa desgastada le daba un aspecto conocido. El dueño del destino se dirigió hacia él. Subaru retrocedió pero la pared le impidió hacerlo más. Ahora que lo tenía frente a él, descubrió los cambios que había sufrido. Aquella mirada más joven y solitaria era la misma mirada que tenía Kamui cuando lo conoció hace años.

-"¿Ka…mui?"- Subaru logró al fin pronunciar pregunta alguna.

Los ojos dorados de Kamui se volvieron rápidamente a los suyos, fijándolo con un semblante imperturbable. Subaru quedó absorbido ante aquella mirada y fue incapaz de moverse. Kamui hizo una mueca de dolor. Parecía que ya no estaba aquél sujeto, fingir ya no le serviría de nada. El dolor y el cansancio que su cuerpo denotaba parecían incrementar en cada momento.

En un ágil movimiento, Kamui se abalanzó hacia Subaru, dejándolo bajo su cuerpo. Subaru notó la agilidad con el que respiraba y sus ojos resplandecientes transmitían la desesperación que cargaba tras de sí. Tener su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo era algo inesperado pero por más inverosímil que fuera la situación, algo lo paralizaba en realizar cualquier acción evasiva. El aura de Kamui empezaba a ser embriagadora.

Con el rostro de Kamui tan cercano al suyo, podía apreciar sus rasgos con mayor claridad. El cabello corto y el color de piel claro. Era tal cual como lo recordaba cuando se llevó la primera impresión de él. Ahora que lo notaba, el peso de Kamui era posiblemente más liviano a como debería ser. La confusión empezaba a desesperarle. Kamui intentaba acomodarse más al cuerpo de Subaru como si éste realmente intentase escapar. Lo tenía acorralado. Entonces se percató de otro detalle más. La ropa de Kamui parecía quedarle demasiado floja a su ahora más pequeño cuerpo. Quizá, la conmoción del encuentro con su pasado le había confundido lo suficiente… O quizás el aura de Kamui le resultaba demasiada seductora…

"Kamui. ¿Qué le ocurrió a…?" –La frase de Subaru fue interrumpida brevemente por Kamui.

"Subaru –mencionó Kamui en un tono de voz nunca antes usado por él, su tono de voz, en cierto modo, tenía un toque persuasivo y relajador. -Ya no hay tiempo. –prosiguió, dejándolo sin tiempo de siquiera terminar su frase. –Necesito llevarte conmigo" – Su mirada se tornó severa.

Subaru se encontraba confundido. Las dudas empezaban a darle vuelta en la cabeza, dejándole sin una idea clara de lo que sucedía. Al fijarse del rostro confundido de Subaru, Kamui sometió presión a sus manos inconscientemente, haciendo que sus garras hicieran pequeños cortes en su piel. Al notarlo, Kamui retiró sus garras y la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre su cuerpo.

"Subaru… - La mirada de Kamui la desvió hacia sus garras, contemplando como estas recorrían sutilmente la ropa del pecho de Subaru. –El anterior yo que conoces sólo era parte de otra faceta mía, mi verdadero poder como portador del destino de la tierra no era el que todos pensaban realmente. Mí destino estaba inscrito en mis genes antes que yo supiera de ello. Un destino… distinto a los demás."–Kamui concluyó su frase al momento que llevaba sus garras a sus labios, lamiendo delicadamente cada gota de sangre que habían capturado del cuerpo de Subaru.

Aquello hubiese aterrorizado a cualquiera pero Subaru se encontrada totalmente enfocado en aquellas palabras, tratando de darle un significado y sentido para él. Podía ser debido al aura atrayente que Kamui extendía sobre él.

"Pero… Sólo puedo llevarte conmigo a cambio de que decidas compartir mi destino" –Kamui dirigió sus garras nuevamente al cuerpo de Subaru, siendo esta vez a su cuello-"Un Destino marcado de sangre… –acercó su rostro sigilosamente al de Subaru conforme pronunciaba cada palabra de la oración. -Un destino que sólo alguien entendería… "

"El destino de un vampiro..." –Subaru logró responder finalmente.

Kamui desvió su rostro, esta vez, acercándolo a una de los oídos de Subaru bajando hasta su cuello. Abrió su mandíbula dejando entrever unos colmillos y con un suave susurro concluyó.

"¿Qué destino eliges… Subaru?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Cuál será la decisión final de Subaru?, ¿de qué misión hablaba Sorata con Kamui?, ¿qué habrá ocurrido con el Sakurazukamori?, ¿Kamui… es un vampiro? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review para saber sus opiniones.**

**Diccionario.  
**Kisama (1): Bastardo, maldito.  
Kekkai (2): Significa barrera. En la historia de X es un poder que utilizan los dragones de ambos bandos para proteger la zona en donde se llevará a cabo una batalla.

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

_Kamui_: Lamentamos la demora. Nos ha tomado algo de tiempo continuar con este fic porque tuvimos que aclarar las ideas principales. Fue muy divertido escribir este capítulo, en especial porque lo comenzamos a escribir a la 1:30 AM. Muchas preguntas y peleas surgieron en este capítulo, esperamos que les guste porque nos hemos esforzado mucho en crearlo. Agradezco a la canción _we've got to believe in something de Yuki Kajiura _por ayudarme a narrar ciertas escenas.

Muchas gracias Subaru por tú colaboración y por las ideas en el fic y un agradecimiento especial a las personas que han leído el fic! Muchas gracias! ;)

_Subaru_: =_= tengo sueño… al rato les escribo... (Mensaje enviado a las 3:07 AM)

-2 dias después-

Aquí tenemos finalmente el segundo capitulo ^^U si tardamos mucho fue porque tuvimos que reestructurar bien la historia en general antes de empezar el segundo capitulo xD y créanos, no es nada fácil (pero si divertido). La parte que más disfrute fue ponerle la parte –sexy- de cuando kamui se convierte en vampiro… el soundtrack de vampiro knight ayudo bastante *w* daaa….

-5 horas después- etto… espero que les guste mucho y esperamos saber sus comentarios.

Esperamos con mucho gusto sus comentarios sobre el fic y les agradezco a los lectores anónimos y a los usuarios sus visitas.

**Over and Over  
**_I'll keep on wasting all my time_


	3. Breath into me

**Editado el 1/Mayo/2012 **

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "X". Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Dedicado a la persona que sigue teniendo fe en mis historias: Skyer chan. _

_If you wanna get out alive_

_Ohh, ohh run for your life._

**Get out alive**

**Three Grace Days **

Capítulo 3  
Breath into me

"_Este mundo no necesita nada de mí, ¿verdad?"_

Vampiro.

Alguna vez, se trataron de seres mortales, sin embargo, se transformaron en un ser mitológico que se encontraba en un estado intermedio entre la vida y la muerte. Esa era la definición que le había dado la familia Sumeragi en sus días de entrenamiento. Un ser mitológico con el que nunca se había enfrentado el terceavo lider de la familia de Onmyoujis- los más poderosos de Japón. Sin embargo, uno de esos seres inexistentes estaba justo sobre él. Una fragancia que lo hipnotizaba. Ojos dorados incorpóreos y un desequilibrio constante en su propia respiración.

Su cuerpo se encontraba rigido y su mente incapaz de reaccionar. Aquella mirada lo seguía fijamente cual depredador a su presa. El ambiente sofocaba más al ojiverde, sumiéndolo casi en una inconciencia que aquella mirada seducía.

¿Ir con él?, ¿convertirse en un vampiro?

Subaru, poco a poco, comenzaba a percatarse de la situación. No era un sueño ni una alucinación. Era real. El peligro y la oportunidad de tomar riesgo eran verdaderas. Kamui parecía estar inquieto y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Lo sabía. Sin embargo, los eventos ocurrían tan deprisa que no lograba asimilarlo todo.

"Subaru…"

El semblante serio de Kamui fue sustituido por uno de extrema preocupación incluso llegaba a transmitirle su deseo de salir de ahí. Como si esa sensación nublara su mente y provocara cumplir con su objetivo. Una mano fría se poso en su mejilla, provocando que su cuerpo se tensará. Aquella frialdad… ¿En verdad podía existir?

El rostro de Kamui se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo. Lo que sólo hacía intimidar más a Subaru, haciendo que sus reacciones fueran cada vez más difícil de ocultar. En un intento de huir de aquella situación tan incómoda, consiguió que su espalda se encontrará con la pared. Aquella mano helada recorrió su mejilla hasta posarse detrás de su cuello. Un escalofrío surcó su cuerpo, provocando que se tensara aún más. Entreabrió sus labios, intentando decir su nombre… intentándole decir que se detuviera… pero era inútil. Lo único que exhaló fue aliento. Kamui lo acercó hacia su rostro.

"Necesito conocer tú respuesta"

A pesar que el cuerpo de Kamui se encontraba frío. ¿por qué el ambiente se volvía más cálido? Tal vez, se debía a la presión que la situación actual conllevaba hacia él o quizás se debía a un factor más…

Pero… ¿Qué decisión tomar?, ¿cómo aclarar sus innumerables dudas, si no podía hablar?

Sus mejillas se ruborizaron lo cual le llamó la atención a Kamui, despertándo un sentimiento y sensación ajena para él. Subaru sólo logró entrecerrar sus ojos hasta que estos quedaron ocultos bajo unos cuantos mechones de su cabellera. Su cuerpo había logrado finalmente dar la respuesta por él.

Y Kamui lo entendió a la perfección.

La respuesta que desencadenaría los siguientes sucesos. Quizás todo ocurrió en cuestión de minutos. Lo único de lo que estaba consciente, era que nunca había experimentado aquello. Los ojos dorados se iluminaron de manera notable. De pronto, Kamui se levantó ligeramente, equilibrándose con sus rodillas. Colocándose frente a él. Subaru apenas consiguió moverse. Kamui se acercaba de manera notable hacia su rostro. No pudo reaccionar, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Era como si su cuerpo hubiese sido dormido por alguna clase de somnífero. El vampiro alejó su mano de su nuca, haciéndolo respirar tranquilamente. De pronto, el ojiamatista colocó sus piernas entre las suyas.

"¿Qué… qué estás haciendo?"

Sus labios, al fin lograron pronunciar algo. Se encontraba nervioso, todo gracias a los movimientos innesperados del vampiro. Kamui posó su dedo índice en sus labios.

"Tranquilo…" -La voz queda de Kamui fue suficiente para desconcentrarlo.

Esas palabras lo dejaron mudo. Kamui colocó su mano libre en el cuello del Sumeragi. Un movimiento que no logró prevenir. Lentamente, dibujó el contorno de su cuello con sus dedos. La sensación de alguna manera le resultaba reconfortante. El dedo de Kamui continúo deslizándose por su cuello, desplegando una delgada y fina garra conforme el movimiento de su dedo. Un corte sutil que permitió que la sangre corriera sobre aquella arma letal que el vampiro poseía.

Trató de levantarse, quería alejarse de eso… Sin embargo, una mano fría lo detuvo. Aquella mano estaba sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda. La sostuvo por breves momentos y la elevó para colocarla en la pared. Dejándole en claro que ya no había vuelta atrás. La sensación de tener la mirada pesada lo había vencido. Entrecerró sus ojos… mientras lograba contemplar al vampiro.

Un aliento fresco y frío sintió en su cuello, a lo cual sus labios sólo lograron emitir un quejido en respuesta. Ahora, debía continuar…

Sus colmillos crecieron de manera notable. Dos filosos instrumentos que, por vez primera, utilizaría. La fragancia de Subaru era un aroma que lo embriagaba. Al estar tan cercano a su cuello… lograba percibir la sangre recorriendo en sus venas, deleitando sus sentidos y al nuevo ser que se había convertido.

Y ahora… debía iniciar con el preludio de todo. Kamui posó sus labios en el cuello de Subaru, sintiendo como este se tensaba más. Su frecuencia cardiaca crecía de manera notable y su deseo de beber… apareció por primera vez.

Kamui penetró unos finos colmillos en la piel de subaru, refrescándose, no sólo con su sangre también con su carne. Un placer que lentamente sumergía a ambos, tanto como depredador y presa.

Subaru soltó un notable quejido. La mano que se encontraba sometida por Kamui trató de sostenerse de algo. Mientras que su mano libre se sujetaba del cuello del vampiro. Su cuerpo entero se encorvó y topó contra la pared de manera brusca. Kamui no se inmutó ante su reacción. El olor a sangre impregnó el lugar junto con una sensación punzante que crecía en su cuello.

Los segundos se alargaron conforme el dolor se hacia presente. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extraño, incrementando el dolor. Era el efecto como si de un veneno se tratará. Su temperatura empezó a disminuir y sus reacciones corporales cesaron. Ahora sólo era capaz de sentir y responder al dolor. Kamui no dejó de sostener su cuerpo en ningún momento. Dentro de la inconciencia que el dolor le producía, un pensamiento logró resurgir… opacando incluso al dolor mismo.

¿Era esto lo que Kamui sufrió también?

Ahora conocía la respuesta. Y el dolor se había incrementado… Sólo para desaparecer. Subaru quedó inconciente, dejando ahora un cuerpo más ligero en los brazos de Kamui.

Kamui observó el bello rostro que ahora se encontraba frente a él, sumido en un profundo sueño. El rostro de un ser renacido con una nueva oportunidad.

Lo sabía. Conocía que le había puesto una marca eterna en el Sumeragi, totalmente diferente a cualquiera. Le había dado una vida diferente.

Kamui desplegó sus garras en un sólo movimiento, con las que rasgó el escenario de lo que habría de dejar de ser su realidad. Apreciando la entrada hacia su nuevo escenario.

"_El camino elegido puede que no sea el más sencillo… pero en tu decisión está en que puedas cambiarlo"_

Ahora… compartirían el mismo destino.

* * *

Alrededor del castillo, un guardia hacia su turno de vigilancia. Un enorme bosque rodeaba aquél esplendoroso castillo. Vestía con una armadura ligera y su rostro estaba protegido por un casco. Tan sólo le faltaba una hora para que su turno concluyera y así, poder visitar a un amigo de la infancia que vivía en el interior del palacio. Un hombre que sobrellevaba un pasado muy oscuro, de grandes ideas y ambiciones; que quizás ningún otro se atrevería a realizar. De pronto, un sonido inusual resonó en todo el bosque, haciendo que varias antorchas se apagaran por el nacer de una brisa fuerte.

El guardia se levantó de inmediato y miró alrededor. Su intuición para detectar los problemas en el campo de batalla era lo que lo destacaba de los demás. Por ello fue elegido como guardia real y vigilante de la entrada principal del castillo. Se concentró y buscó con la mirada algún indicio extraño. ¿Qué había sido aquello? De forma casi inmediata, encontró su respuesta. No muy lejos de él, una figura estaba de pie, mostrándole la espalda. Sin embargo, no pudo identificarlo por la falta de luz.

"Un enemigo"

Fue su primera impresión. Si se trataba de un aldeano, lo dejaría marchar. Pero si era un enemigo, lo atacaría sin piedad. Sigilosamente, se escondió entre los árboles, analizando la situación en su mente. Pasó entre los árboles con su velocidad característica y se acercó lo más que pudo a la persona. Se colocó en cuclillas y se dirigió hacia unos arbustos que estaban a escasos centímetros de la figura. Una vez asegurado que estaba escondido, logró contemplar mejor su rostro. Debido a la escases de luz, lo único que descubrió fue que esa persona tenía en brazos a alguien. Se preparó para su estrategia…

"¿Quién esta ahí?"-inquirió una voz.

¡Imposible! ¿Cómo lo descubrió? El miedo se apoderó por primera vez de sus sentidos. Sin embargo, gracias a su entrenamiento, descartó todas sus emociones para encontrar la solución como el profesional que era. Aún en cuclillas, sujetó el mango de su espada. Había decidido atacar. Estaba seguro que no se trataba de un aldeano pues su reacción habría sido distinta. Esa persona conocía el campo de batalla, deseaba defender algo y sabía que haría lo necesario para conseguirlo.

Debía atacar. El guardia se levantó ágilmente -como nunca lo había hecho- y se colocó al frente de la persona, desenvainando la espada frente a él.

_Ojos serios y desafiantes…_

Una lluvia de reacciones empapó al soldado en ese momento. Estaba sorprendido. Se trataba de… El guardia de inmediato se arrodilló en el suelo, mientras guardaba su espada nuevamente.

"Lo siento, mi señor, no logré identificarlo en esta noche tan oscura"-inquirió el soldado.

No recibió respuesta alguna. Era normal. Su señor no era un hombre de palabras. El reino entero lo sabía. Y ahora seguramente menos le hablaría, por haberle confundido con un enemigo. No había peor deshonra que eso.

"¿Qué dices?"-preguntó su señor con ímpetu.

El guardia, una vez más, se sorprendió. Elevó su mirada, a pesar de no querer hacerlo, para evitar cruzar miradas. Ahí estaba, el rostro serio e inmutable de la persona a la que servía. Su señor vestía con unas ropas extrañas que no le resultaban familiares.

De pronto algo lo alarmo. Ya que había identificado a la persona que cargaba. Ahora estaba asustado.

"¡Subaru-sama!"

Su señor tuvo una reacción extraña. Se alejó de él de manera notable como si tratara de defender a quien traía en brazos. No entendía su comportamiento, y de hecho, no quería hacerlo. Su único deseo era ayudarlos. El señor Subaru… Estaba herido. Sus ojos no le mentían.

"Escuche, no me meteré en sus asuntos o cómo llegaron aquí pero debemos ayudar a Subaru-sama"

"¿Puedes ayudarlo?"-su voz parecía angustiada e igual de alarmada que la suya.

"Por supuesto, mi señor"

"¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti si no muestras tu rostro?"

Tan astuto como siempre. El guardia se disculpó de inmediato y se quitó el casco. Descubriendo su cabello castaño, piel morena y aquellos ojos verdes característicos en él en cuya mirada se mostraba el coraje de su interior.

"Sigues sin inspirarme confianza, sin embargo, aceptaré tu ayuda."

"Todo sea por los príncipes del reino."

Su señor se acercó hacia él, con paso lento, y con aquella mirada amenazadora; inquirió:

"¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Kururugi Suzaku, mi señor"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Quién es Suzaku Kururugi?, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido a Subaru? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review para saber sus opiniones.**

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

_Kamui:_ Un nuevo capítulo. Lamentamos la demora, surgieron muchas cosas en el camino y nos fue imposible escribir. Agradezco, de todo corazón, los reviews y las personas que leen el fic. Todo eso y más, es lo que hace que valga la pena. Fue muy divertido escribir la escena de la conversión, sobretodo al ver las caras que hacia Subaru cuando lo estaba leyendo.

A estas alturas del partido, se debieron percatar que este fic será un crossover. Hemos decidido meter a la historia a los personajes de Code Geass junto con una historia totalmente nueva para ellos.

Agradecimiento especial: Muchas gracias Subarini por haber estado despierto por tanto tiempo y por haberme soportado en el sitio en donde te secuestré. Prometo… ammm… seeeh =w=

_Subaru: _En estos momentos me encuentro bajo secuestro y bajo la pistola amenzante de Kamui. Asi que tras horas de amenazas constantes y sobreexplotación, hemos logrado terminar este capitulo. Si alguién consigue 100 doujinshins yaoi y una figurita de Lelouch para pagar mi rescate del secuestro, se lo agradecería ;_; . Una vez más, ¡Gracias por su apoyo¡ En verdad espero que los nuevos elementos sorpresa les sea de su agrado. (Y lo del secuestro es enserio xD)

**Over and Over  
**_I'll keep on wasting all my time_


	4. Birthplace

**Editado el 1/Mayo/2012 **

**Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de las obras de CLAMP de las que haremos referencia. Este fic es un Universo Alternativo basado en el manga de "X". Es un fic yaoi, sino te gusta, retrocede y busca otra cosa de tú agrado ^^. Más adelante contiene escenas fuertes, estás advertido.**

_Fue un largo camino,  
para encontrar mi destino,  
y nunca dije adios a ese ayer.  
_**Gravity**

**Sakamoto Maaya**

Capítulo 4  
Birthplace

"_Algo dentro de mí me pide continuar…"_

"Soy Kururugi Suzaku, mi señor"

El conocer su nombre no era un dato suficiente para confiar en él.

De pronto, el resplandor de la luna fue ocultada por una nube de humo. No entendía lo que ocurría. Sólo notó el notable agitar del soldado que se encontraba frente a él. Parecía que algo malo había ocurrido.

"De prisa, debemos de entrar, el enemigo ha llegado"

El soldado se acercó hacia él sin recelo.

"Permítame llevar a Subaru-sama en mis brazos, para que usted no…"  
"Lleváme hacia el lugar donde podrán ayudarlo"

El rostro del soldado palideció ligeramente y sus pupilas se dilataron. En su vida, había experimentado aquella sensación. La mirada fría de Kamui lo sorprendió, dejándo su cuerpo completamente tenso. Determinado, directo y frío. Las tres principales características con las que las personas definían a Kamui. Esa vez -en verdad- comprobó que no se equivocaban.

Dejó de divagar en sus pensamientos para entrar en la acción que debía realizar de inmediato. Suzaku le ofreció una rápida reverencia antes de darle la espalda y escoltarlo hacia el lugar. Los amplios árboles que ahí se observaban, propiciaba un ambiente frío y la neblina daba un entorno de misterio al alrededor.

El camino se tornó silencioso, sólo el sonido de sus pasos los que interrumpían la penumbra. El sonido de las aves era casi nulo, era como si cualquier ser viviente se encontrara a la defensiva, escondiendo su presencia hacia una amenaza invisible. Ambos no mencionaron palabra alguna en todo el trayecto. Los pensamientos de Kamui sólo se concentraban en obtener un lugar de protección para quien cargaba en sus brazos pues el ambiente le era sumamente sospechoso.

El paisaje fue interrumpido por una zona amplia en la que los árboles se hicieron escasos. La planicie despejada se encontraba en una circunferencia de varios metros alrededor de una antigua construcción. Un castillo. Dos guardias custodiaban inmóviles ante una enorme entrada. Ambos pasaron sin que éstos se inmutaran por su presencia. Kamui los observó de reojo a ambos, fijando sus ojos amatistas en los guardias, haciendo que éstos no fueran capaces de corresponderle la mirada.

Continuaron avanzando, pasando por un largo corredor hasta llegar a una enorme habitación que daba impresión de ser una estancia. Kamui trató de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier movimiento extraño. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar detenerse ante algo que lo alarmó.

Frente a él había una pintura colgada a la pared que mostraba la razón del porqué eran bien recibidos en aquél castillo. Sus ojos se dilataron ante aquella imagen. Dos seres de cabellera negra, idénticos a Subaru y a él mismo, se desplegaba ante sus ojos. Un vivo retrato de ambos en un lugar totalmente desconocido. Sólo había una única diferencia. La vestimenta que ambos traían retratada era más elegante y con unas capas negras largas. Ambos estaban sentados en lo que parecía ser un candelabro inmenso. Al juzgar por sus vestimentas, dedujo que eran parte de la realeza. Ahora lo entendía. Habían sido confundidos por sus dobles de esa dimensión. Una situación que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar. Al menos hasta que… Subaru logrará despertar de la metamorfosis que le había impuesto.

Ahora lo entendía. Habían sido confundidos por sus dobles de esa dimensión. Una situación que estaba dispuesto a aprovechar. Al menos hasta que… Subaru logrará despertar de la metamorfosis que le había impuesto.

"Hemos llegado, le aseguró que él sabrá que hacer."-el guardia declaró.  
"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿De quién se trata?"

"De su hermano mayor, señor."

Suzaku abrió las inmensas puertas con la suficiente sutileza como para declarar que algo urgente ocurría. Al instante, las luces de cientos de candelabros lastimaron la visión del ojoamatista. Un ambiente bizarro se apoderó de sus sentidos. Se encontraba en una habitación extensa, con una ventana enorme al fondo, -que mostraba la luna llena- a sus alrededores había varias mesas y una cama amplia decoraba el centro del sitio.

Al fondo, el perfil de una persona sentada sobre una silla con adornos de oro y piedras finas llamó su atención. A pesar de estar tan iluminado el lugar, sólo la luz de la luna delató los mechones oscuros que cubrían la cabeza de aquella persona. Tenía una mano sobre su quijada, contemplando del paisaje que la ventana le propiciaba como si en él pudiese encontrar los secretos del universo. Sin siquiera conocerle, su intuición le indicaba que debía tener cuidado de aquél ser. Inconscientemente, logró percibir el aura de esa persona. Sabía que bajar la guardia podría costarle un precio muy caro en cualquier instante.

El soldado se dirigió sin vacilar hacia esa persona, arrodillándose al momento de llegar junto a él. El ser de mechones oscuros dirigió su atención hacia el guardia, quien le contó sobre lo ocurrido. Kamui tan sólo se limitó a esperar… aprovechando aquellos momentos para contemplar el rostro de quien llevaba en brazos. Todo había sido tan rápido que siquiera no tuvo tiempo para contemplar el delicado rostro de quien ahora tenía custodiado. El dolor de la transformación lo había dejado exhausto, tanto a su cuerpo como su mente pero la sangre de vampiro que corría por el ojiverde, no era el único cambio que hizo en él. Su figura hubiese resultado irreconocible para él de no haber presenciado todo el acontecimiento. Su rostro era más joven y una característica peculiar llamaba su atención: unos curiosos mechones negros sobre sus patillas que daban un aire diferente a la esencia original de Subaru. Sus ojos aún se encontraban cerrados pero su respiración se mantenía estable. Un rostro tan hermoso y tan inocente que le parecía imposible que estuviera a su cuidado.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar movimiento en la habitación. La persona que había estado admirando del paisaje se puso en pie. El soldado imitó sus movimientos.

"Ahora entiendo. Kururugi Suzaku. ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?"  
"A la orden, mi señor"

El guardia recorrió la habitación rápidamente, hasta llegar hasta Kamui, le dirigió una última mirada y desapareció tras las puertas. El eco que hacia el sonido al cerrar una puerta resonó en la habitación, transformando aquél ambiente bizarro en uno de tensión.

Lo sabía. No debió haber confiado en aquél soldado, seguramente le tendió alguna trampa. De forma cautelosa, se colocó en posición para atacar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo algo lo detuvo. La persona giró, descubriendo su identidad. Unos ojos color amatista - de un morado mas intenso que los suyos- resaltaron de entre unos finos mechones. Un rostro fino de piel blanca, parecido al suyo daba porte y contraste a su cabello negro y lacio; siendo esta última característica lo único que marcaba diferencia alguna entre ellos a simple vista. Esa persona conservaba un semblante serio inquebrantable con una elegancia única que transformaba en cada uno de sus movimientos en algo lleno de gracia.

"Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo, ser de otra dimensión-dijo la voz llamativa de esa persona.- Y no te preocupes, Subaru sólo necesita descansar para recuperarse."

Kamui se sorprendió al reflejarse en unos ojos parecidos a la suyos. Un color amatista que ocultaba el pasado de tragedias irremediables. No pudo evitar tensarse ligeramente al notar que habían sido descubiertos.

"No te sorprendas que lo haya descubierto -dijo Lelouch con una mirada seria- El resultado era inminente."

Los ojos de Kamui se dilataron, tornándose de un brillo dorado inusual, al momento que un instinto en él le hizo desplegar sus garras. En un rápido movimiento y con una increíble elegancia, las dirigió a su cuello. Todo sin dejar de sujetar el cuerpo de Subaru sobre su otra mano.

Una de sus garras se encontraba a tan escaso milímetros de su cuello, imponiendo una fácil amenaza sobre su vida. Los ojos dorados continuaron mirándole fijamente, mostrando la innegable omnisciencia de su ser. La mirada seria de esa persona no cambió, ni siquiera transmitió cambio alguno.

"Entonces… son ciertos los rumores. Posees una fuerza inigualable."  
"Dime, ¿no te da miedo morir?"  
"No me matarás ya que soy el único que puedo transmitirte la información que necesitas"

Ese último comentario le hizo titubear pues había dado en un punto clave que le ponía en desventaja. Mientras estuvieran en ese lugar, en pleno desconocimiento, les haría vulnerables. Una vez más, su instinto le indicaba la necesidad de conocer aquella información. Sin muchas opciones al respecto, lo único que podía hacer era acceder y confiar en sus palabras. Sin duda, estaba lidiando con una persona muy astuta. Retiró sus garras de su cuello, sin apartar su mirada amenazadora de él. Manteniendo la guardia en alto.

"¿Quién eres?"-preguntó sin rodeos.

El joven dio un paso atrás, sin perder aquél porte de elegancia y gracia. Apoyó una de sus rodillas sobre el suelo conforme su cuerpo se inclinaba en un movimiento cortés y en muestra de respeto. Inclinándose ante el majestuoso ser que tenía frente a él.

"Soy el príncipe Lelouch Vi Britannia, heredero próximo al trono.-dijo sin reservas aquella persona.- Y ustedes, como habrás caido en la cuenta ya, son príncipes de este reino, al igual que yo, y mis hermanos menores"

Así que sus deducciones eran ciertas. Después de todo, ambos pertenecían a la realeza. Sin duda era un puesto que los mantendría a salvo por el momento pero les implicaba cierto riesgo.

"Supongo que conoces que en todas las dimensiones existen personas iguales a ti"

Kamui no respondió ante ello ya que no encontraba necesario transmitirle información que no deseaba dar a conocer.

"No te preocupes, esta bien si no quieres revelar el nombre de la persona que te lo enseñó"

Una vez más, esa persona había entrado en su mente, robándole la verdad.

"¿Dónde están nuestros seres idénticos?"-preguntó Kamui con seriedad.  
"Ellos están lejos de aquí ya que ese era el camino que les correspondía. Están buscando el lugar a donde pertenecen, justo como tú y el Subaru que llevas en brazos"

De pronto, un sonido parecido al de una explosión resonó por todo el lugar, haciendo retumbar la tierra ligeramente. Kamui, de manera instintiva, trató de localizar de donde provenía el peligro. Sin embargo, no había encontrado alguna fuente de ello. Lelouch no había cambiado su semblante, ni siquiera se movió algún centímetro, conservaba su inquebrantable tranquilidad.

"No hay porqué alterarse -explicó Lelouch- Esa explosión ha sido el primer llamado de mi enemigo para indicarme que ya están aquí."

Lelouch se acercó ligeramente hacia él, sin temor alguno.

"Necesitó de tu poder Kamui ya que, sólo así, tendremos ventaja en la batalla que se avecina"

Imposible. No tenía tiempo que perder en aquél lugar. Ahora que sabía que Subaru mejoraría, lo más indicado era escapar a otra dimensión.

"Sé en lo que piensas -dijo el príncipe- ¿Para qué quedarme si puedo simplemente huir a otra dimensión?"

Sorprendente. Aquella persona, en verdad era impresionante. Solamente una persona había logrado ver a través de sus intenciones. Su misma estrella gemela…

"En realidad, no te estoy pidiendo mucho."

"¿Qué ganaremos a cambio?"  
"¿Te refieres a Subaru y a ti?-preguntó con sutileza Lelouch, sin dejarse temorizar por su aura fría. Kamui asintió con la cabeza.- Podrán quedarse aquí mientras Subaru se recupera de la transformación, los trataré cómo si fuesen mis hermanos auténticos, te aseguró que guardaré el secreto de que no pertenecen a esta dimensión y… te diré la forma de hacerlo despertar."

Aquellas palabras. El semblante serio que había tratado de crear frente a esa persona se derrumbó. Sus ojos siguieron fijos a pesar que una leve muestra de preocupación se dibujó en su rostro. Tratándose de Subaru, cualquier hecho le hacía vulnerable a él, por más que quisiera intentar ocultarlo.

"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?"

Una sonrisa de victoria absoluta se dibujó en el rostro de Lelouch.

"Tan sólo debes participar en la batalla que se llevará a cabo en cuatro días"  
"¿Contra el enemigo que esta ocasionando las explosiones?"  
"Contra el mismo -aclaró Lelouch gustoso- ¿Qué dices?"

Sus ojos retomaron la mirada inocente del ser que descansaba plácidamente en sus brazos. Un ser tan vulnerable y frágil que hacía despertar en él, sentimientos que parecían haberse ocultado en su interior por mucho tiempo. No había opción alguna.

"Dime lo que tengo que hacer"

"Nuestro consejero te entrenará"

"¿Por qué no me entrena entonces tu caballero real?"

"Impresionante. ¿Te percataste de la labor de Kururugi Suzaku?  
"Es notable que esa persona conoce el campo de batalla como yo"

"Ciertamente, tienen coherencia tus palabras. Sin embargo, nunca dije que entrenarías tu cuerpo, sino tu mente y él es el indicado para ello"  
"¿Él?"  
"Pronto lo conocerás, ahora, debo de irme"

De pronto, alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta bruscamente. Lelouch se dirigió hacia ella y la abrió conservando su elegancia. El príncipe lo miró y le hizo un ademán, indicándole que se acercara. Obedeció de manera inconsciente a sus ordenes y se colocó a su lado. Tras la puerta, se encontraba de pie una mujer. Tenía el cabello corto y de color rojizo, era esbelta y poseía un cuerpo muy fuerte, sus ojos mostraban la determinación que sólo en el campo de batalla podías obtener. La mujer se inclinó ligeramente.

"Príncipe Lelouch, lamento la interrupción, vengo a avisarle que los miembros de la Orden se han reunido"-explicó la mujer.  
"Te lo agradezco, Kallen. En cuanto deje a mis hermanos en su habitación, me reuniré con ustedes"

La mujer le asintió con la cabeza y -sin percatarse de su presencia- se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

Los corredores mantenían el mismo tipo de iluminación que los vistos anteriormente. Salvo unas cuantas cortinas despejaban el ambiente simétrico y monótono del lugar. Un lugar donde era fácil caer perdido si no se contaba con una buena familiarización.

"Por aquí"

Pronto, los corredores fueron remplazados por un recibidor nuevamente. Unos cuantos muebles adornaban el lugar, disfrazando el sentimiento de vacío que ahí se sentía. El príncipe subió por unas pequeñas pero elegantes escaleras, que conducían a un corredor más pequeño que los de los pasillos. Al fondo se observaban dos puertas, refinadas y con adornos de metales finos.

"¿Te memorizaste el camino hacia mi habitación a partir de aquí?"

Kamui le afirmó con la cabeza.

"Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ahí estaré"  
"¿De qué se trata… la reunión de la Orden?"  
"Es algo de lo que te hablaré en cuanto finalice, ahora, tengo que irme"

Y tras una leve reverencia, dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

* * *

Perfecto. Su plan no podía volverse mejor.

Pero primero, debía hablar con una persona, la cual lo esperaba en su habitación. Una vez dentro, Lelouch se quitó parte de la vestimenta que lo cubría; mientras una joven de cabello verde apenas y levantaba la mirada al percatarse de su llegada. Ésta se encontraba totalmente recostada sobre su cama, apoyando parte de su cuerpo y rostro en una de las almohadas; como si se encontrara en su habitación propia.

"¿Pudiste lidiar con este Kamui?"-preguntó la mujer.

"Digamos que poseen el mismo temperamento"-respondió Lelouch conteniendo una risa sarcástica.

"Entonces aceptó el trato"  
"Si"

"A partir de ahora, todo comenzará…"

La luna que empezaba a filtrarse por un espacio de entre las cortinas llamó la atención del joven príncipe. Lelouch dirigió una mirada furtiva hacia afuera mientras seguía el hilo de la conversación.

"Si…"

En el paisaje que el joven amatista apreciaba, la luz de la luna reflejaba varias siluetas pero su mirada sólo se posaba en una de ellas. Un joven de cuyo cabello castaño resplandecía bajo el manto de la noche se preparaba para entrar al campo de batalla, ignorando los ojos que en él se posaban.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba demasiado tranquilo siendo el sonido de la profunda respiración de uno de los dos lo que interrumpía el total silencio de la habitación. Alrededor se observaban diferentes objetos y prendas que correspondían a un diferente tiempo y lugar, del que el vampiro no era originario. Ni de él ni de su compañero.

-Subaru…

El ojiverde seguía reposando en un profundo sueño, algo que su rostro delataba. El amatista tomó su mano, trayendo consigo más de un recuerdo, de las veces en que lo único en lo que se debatía era una batalla por al apocalipsis pero lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo aquél ser se debatía constantemente dentro de un sufrimiento onírico.

Aunque… todo indicaba que hizo lo correcto. Al menos, eso había dicho un ex dragón del cielo en aquella vez…

"_¿Cómo que no hay de comer? -exclamó un eufórico Sorata- ¿Quieres matar a mí esposa de hambre?"_

"_Yo no dije…" -dijo Kamui enojado.  
"Ignórenlo como lo hago a veces"-replicó Arashi con tranquilidad._

_Las constantes réplicas de Sorata hacia su ahora querida y amada esposa no se hicieron esperar. A pesar de ser un departamento pequeño, el ambiente era demasiado confortador. _

"_Hay una tienda muy cerca. Iré a comprar algo."-intervino Subaru. _

"_Eres muy útil Subaru, más que Kamui"-expresó Sorata mientras colocaba sus manos en la cabeza. _

"_Yo iré Subaru"-declaró Kamui. _

_Kamui se levantó y le indicó con la mirada al Sumeragi que él iría. El ojiverde le insistió con la mirada, sin embargo la voluntad de Kamui era mayor a la suya. _

"_¿Te molestaría si me acompaña?"-le preguntó Kamui a Arashi._

"_Al contrario, me harías un gran favor"-contestó con seguridad._

"_¿Eh? Pero, mi preciosa esposa, tengo que acompañarte en todo momento de tú embarazo"-exclamó Sorata._

"_Vámonos"-Kamui lo sujetó por el brazo y lo llevó directo hacia la salida. _

_Ambos salieron de la tienda, cargando con bolsas llenas de comida y otras cosas que Sorata había comprado para "el bienestar" de su bebé. Se dirigían de regreso al departamento. _

"_Poniéndonos serios un poco -dijo de la nada Sorata- Mi viejo (1) me envió un mensaje para ti."_

"_¿Y cuál es?"-preguntó Kamui interesado._

"_Me dijo que tuvieras cuidado con tu nueva misión y que tú deseo podría costarte muy caro."_

_Kamui se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Había algo más que debía realizar?_

"_¿Qué clase de misión será?"_

"_Algo relacionado sobre ti mismo y del corazón que deseas sanar…"_

Las palabras de Sorata no las había entendido. Hasta ese momento. El amatista continuaba sujetando las manos frágiles de Subaru. Incapaz de hacer algo.

"Cómo desearía disipar tu dolor…"

El silencio de sus pensamientos fue interrumpido brevemente por unos golpes a la puerta. Los ojos amatistas se dilataron brevemente debido a la sorpresa, una reacción natural.

"¿Quién eres?"

Una breve risa irónica contestó.

"Debería más que saberlo, mi señor. Es extraño de usted que no reconozca al consejero real"

Sus ojos se dilataron aún más al escuchar esa voz. ¿Sería posible …?

La puerta fue abierta, dejando ver finalmente una silueta conocida. No había sido ningún error. Aquella persona alta de cabello negro le dirigió la típica sonrisa amable que tantas veces había visto con anterioridad. Sus ojos marrón amielados lo siguieron mirando sereno. El joven se acomodó sus gafas, mientras se incorporaba totalmente dentro de la habitación.

"Muy buenas noches, Kamui-sama"

"Seishirou…"-exclamaron sus labios de manera agresiva.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Seishirou en aquél mundo? ¿Por qué hay una guerra en el mundo de Code Geass? ¿Cuál será la forma de hacer despertar a Subaru? ¿En verdad, podrá Kamui completar con el entrenamiento antes de la batalla? Espera el siguiente capítulo. Dejen review para saber sus opiniones.**

**Diccionario  
Mi viejo (1): **La manera en que Sorata llama al sacerdote del templo.

**Notas de las Blood Twins **

_Kamui:_ ¡He aquí un nuevo capítulo! Una vez más, sentimos la demora. Tuvimos que partirnos la cabeza reestructurando la historia. Estoy más que impresionada al notar que el fic es muy leído. Hasta tuvimos visitantes de Japón (lágrimas de felicidad)

En verdad, me divertí bastante escribiendo y más al imaginarme al sexy de Lelouch. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre los personajes de Code Geass, así que, espero haber captado su esencia, que me esforcé mucho para tratar de conseguirlo. Escribí este capítulo un día cuando tuve que ir a la casa de campo que tiene mi familia. Imaginen el panorama: Mi familia en la alberca, los niños corriendo y jugando en el césped y yo… escribiendo yaoi (risas) Aún así, me divertí bastante.

Como mencionamos anteriormente, el fic será un crossover.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional, por seguirnos leyendo, por gritar y emocionarte con nosotras. Comentarios, críticas constructivas, gritos fangirl hagánolo saber.

_Subaru: _¡Hola a todos! Perdón por retrasar este capítulo, me llevó algo de tiempo escribir mi parte. Pero creo que finalmente valió la pena y ha quedado hermoso, jojo. Ahorita ando sin mucha imaginación, así que disculparan mi breve comentario. Estoy a dos semanas de terminar la preparatoria y ya verán como la escuela termina absorbiendo mi mente estos días, sin contar que se aproxima el examen de admisión a la facultad! ¡Onegai desu, deséenme mucha suerte! x3

Gracias por leernos, les agradeceríamos como no tienen ni idea, dejaran un review o comentario!

¡Y no se olviden de esperar nuestros nuevos proyectos este verano!

**¡Se solicita tu ayuda!**

Deseamos traducir nuestras historias en inglés, sin embargo, carecemos de esa habilidad. Si conoces de alguien quien podría hacernos el favor de traducirnos, te lo agradeceríamos demasiado. Contactános en nuestro pérfil o aquí mismo. Gracias por leer.

**Over and Over  
**_I'll keep on wasting all my time_


End file.
